


que sera sera

by jasdevisms



Series: Determination + Extermination [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Murderers, Unrequited Love, well charas love for gaster is onesided, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasdevisms/pseuds/jasdevisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You convinced yourself that you weren’t a human, but a demon.</p><p>After all, everyone else thought so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First....

“Hey, Frisky! What did’ja do now?”

You swirled around the small child, grinning (as per usual) , and coughed out a few buttercup petals.

Frisk responded by signing, which was also, the usual when they were unhappy.

‘Bullied, ran away.’

You gave a mock pout, and giggled, “Ree-eally? Should’ve done what your best friend, Chara, would’ve done!”

‘I don’t want to hurt people.’

You laughed, and swirled around them, poking at their body with your almost gooey hands.

\----------------------------------------------------

You never liked it when people called you names, and even though your aunt said ‘They don’t matter’, you always felt...upset.

Anger was a common emotion, and made you do bad things. You had hurt many people, and soon, your aunt always took sharp objects with her, fearing that you’d hurt yourself or someone else again.

She had good reason.

\----------------------------------------------------

You convinced yourself that you weren’t a human, but a demon.

After all, everyone else thought so.

\----------------------------------------------------

Your bestest friend, Shirley, was 10, soon 11, and never ever doubted you.

That made you angry.

She wasn’t normal.

She didn’t hate you, or was scared of you, like everybody else.

You decided to correct that.

\--------------------------------------------------

Her little body was writhing as you stabbed her.

If you kept going at this, while thinking of something silly, you felt not much regret while you killed her.

\---------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in your mind, a number increased.

\----------------------------------------------------

Numbers were the most important. They’d flash in your mind before you decided to hurt.

Numbers tell you everything you needed to know.

\----------------------------------------------------

People began treating you much and much more worse.

You’d scream for help.

But nobody came.

\----------------------------------------------------

It seems as if you had to be your own saviour. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Their numbers dropped, and yours had risen once again.

Soon, you realized ‘I can’t keep doing this.’

\---------------------------------------------------

‘People will notice.’

\----------------------------------------------------

But it didn’t matter now, you didn’t really care. besides, where would you go?

Maybe……

\--------------------------------------------------

When you climbed up the Mountain, you felt something.

Relief.

The monsters won’t care if you hurt them, right?

\---------------------------------------------------

He found you, and he reminded you of Shirley.

\--------------------------------------------------

For now, you had something you’ve never had before.

A family.


	2. And then.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was extremely unhappy to have you around, and /really/ disliked you.
> 
> But that was okay.

They took you in, and you honestly felt happy, happier than anything else. It was honestly strange, you usually didn’t care about ‘real’ emotions.

But that’s okay, nothing mattered now, you could die happy, for all you care.

\---------------------------------------------------

Asriel was exceptionally nice to you, and really cared, more than anything, just like the rest of your ‘family’.

But, seeing as you were you, taking advantage of people was your favorite thing, and you couldn’t help but use poor, little, Asriel.

He was your training dummy, he was willing to get hurt by you. 

It worked out for the both of you two.

\----------------------------------------------------

You made some pie with Asriel, and decided to add a ‘twist’.  
Putting some Buttercups in, you were sure it would be hilarious.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Asriel would get bullied often, and you didn’t mind.

He deserved it for being such a wimpy crybaby. Even though he was the Prince, he deserved it.

\--------------------------------------------------------

One day, you went to the Hotlands, and met some odd folks.

One was just three years old, and the other was seven, from what they recalled. ‘Sans’ was the elder of the two, and he disliked you, for some weird reason.

He held his younger brother’s hand protectively when he first saw you. Something about him was…...Off.

“Hello there.”

No response! How rude!

You sauntered over to him, and tapped his skull.  
“Hello-oo! Anyone in there?”

He pushed you away, and responded grimly.

“Go away.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say, Sans became your second bestest friend (Asriel being the first), and Papyrus was your THIRD bestest friend!

He was extremely unhappy to have you around, and /really/ disliked you.

But that was okay. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

You re-consider your order of best friends carefully.

\---------------------------------------------------------

He was just like you, and had a soul just like yours.

The Royal Scientist had used his position to his advantage, and performing excruciating experiments on very unwilling monsters, and you had caught him one day.

He was carefully cutting the jugular open of one creature that looked slightly human.

"Mister…? What’re you doing?”

He immediately turned to you, and pulled down his surgical mask, and stared, investigating you. His eyes looked up and down, taking in every detail, and chuckled, before saying something unlike you expected.

“You’re one to talk, aren’t you?”

You smiled, he was right. You knew exactly what he was doing, and your heart fluttered at the idea of someone like you.

“Yes I am, Sir.”


	3. And so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good boy. I knew you had it in you.”

You found yourself visiting him more and more, and had begun to have a very close friendship. Well, you wanted him to be yours, truthfully. You were absolutely infatuated with him, and the idea of being with a soul equal to yours.

He asked you to find a way to test out Sans’ and Papyrus’s strength. And of course, you agreed. It would make him love you more, and forget about those two.

\-----------------------------------------

Mr. Gaster would come to your Home, mainly to talk to Asgore and Toriel on the matters of business and the “Core”.

He would not talk to you about it, and that made you sad.

Friends are supposed to share everything!

\-----------------------------------

“Hiya, Mr. Gaster! Hello Sans and Papyrus!”, you practically slammed open the door, waiting for a reaction.

Papyrus looked up from his figurines, and gave you his usual grin.

“CHARA! I’m so glad you’re here! Dad and Sans are running errands, so they uh, heh, left me here.”

“Really?”, you picked him up by his chest, and smiled back, “Well, I guess we ‘oughta play a human game!”

“Really?”

“Mhhm! How about Truth or Dare? I don’t think I have shown you that one before!”

\-------------------------------------

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare! Seeing as I, PAPYRUS, never lie, there’d be no fun in picking ‘Truth’!”

“Okay, how about….you hurt me?”

\-------------------------------------

“Don’t worry, silly! Just try it! Break my arm!”

He shook his head, eyes wide.

“N-no, I don’t want t-”

“Want me to tell your Dad that you’re being a brat?”

“...No.”

\-----------------------------------------

“Good boy. I knew you had it in you.”

\-----------------------------------------

“It’s kill, or be killed, Papyrus. Remember that for me, okay?”

\-----------------------------------------

Your family was concerned, to say the least. They took care of you, and heeded your every whim.

You lied to them, saying you got your arm smashed in a door, but it didn’t matter, you were going to be okay!

Really, Papyrus was strong, and he had no LOVE at all. This was interesting, and they had two ideas how that happened. Mr. Gaster could be even stronger than both of his children from his own LOVE, and that was passed down via genetics, or, he performed an experiment on them using some of the power he had extracted from your SOUL.

DETERMINATION.

\-----------------------------------------

Now, it was time to test out Sans. 

You invited him over, and after you and Asriel played for a bit, you did some….mean things. Good thing Asriel wasn’t around!

“Mr. Gaster, doesn’t care for you, you’re just a tool!”

The words seemed to hurt him.

“I know what you do, Sansy, you hurt people for him, too.”

He shook his head.

“You lure people over to your Dad’s Lab, and then, he cuts them up. You watch, and often, you’ll help him.”

He would surely be covering his ears now, if he had any.

“I can tell how much LV and XP you have. ATK. DEF. Everything. So you can't hide!”

“Who...told you about the-”

“STATs? Well, it was an ability I’ve been gifted with. I’m sure Mr. Gaster performed on you to force you to awaken to them.”

Sans backed away, and so, you edged closer. Each step you took, he took one.

“You’re at……..LV 3, right? But that came with a cost, huh? 1 HP. One hit, and you’ll die. In fact, If I hit you at a small fraction of my force, you’d be dead where you stand!”

\-----------------------------------------

His hand gave a light blue glow, along with one of his eyes. He began to manipulate your SOUL.

You hit a tree. It fell.

You hit the ground, there was a crack.

This was repeated quite a bit, until he was exhausted.

And then, you began to do something you had not done in quite a long time.

You cried your crocodile tears, screaming for help.

 

“MOM! DAD! HELP ME! HELP ME!”

 

And so, they came to your aid.

How hilarious, they believed you.


	4. Chapter 4

You heard he died - no, you SAW- he died. The CORE (or whatever it was called) seemed to...flash.

You knew who the culprit was.

The cowardly boy.

\----

Sans was walking with his Father, as per usual. Talking about “Business”.

“Now, Sans. Remember those new vials we have recently made? The new vials of DETERMINATION?”

“Yes, Doctor.” He wasn’t allowed to call him “Dad” when talking about this stuff. It wasn’t any kind of stuff, it was important stuff.

“Well, I tested them out earlier, sorry for leaving you out.”

“Ah.”

“And the effects were ASTOUNDING! The subject experienced rapid strength, much like your’s and Papyrus’. However, it was to a greater extent.”

Sans nodded.

“But, it seems older subjects don’t get the same drastic effect. Now, Papyrus always wanted to be part of something great. You know that very well.”

No.

\----

Knowing his powers, and how they were supposed to be out at that time, Sans could’ve saved him.

\----

“Now, the effects on him will be so amazing, he will truly be something great!”

“N-no.”

“No?”  
“You’ve tested on us so many times, just stop! All you seem concerned with is hurting people! I wouldn’t really care, but it’s Papyrus! Why? Why HIM?!”

“Oh, Sans. You seem to forget your place. I made you two in my lab, therefore, I have a right to do anything I please. It’s not that I hate you two, it’s just that I can do these so called ‘terrible things’.”

No.

“Are you crying?”

No no no nononnonononononnooooo st o p

“Haha, of course you are. I really wish you were more like myself, but sadly, I can’t find the technology for clones quite yet.”

Sans was so fed up.

He can’t be sad anymore he can’t let Gaster be in control he cantyhecanthe c a nTHE NEEDSPAP Y RUSPLEASE

Gaster turned.

He had to do it, big kids don't cryor actscarednotheydont

“I’m sorry.”

He wasn’t.

\----

Oh well, you knew it would end like this.

It didn’t matter.

You were going to die soon, anyways.

\----

“Remember the buttercup pie incident, Asriel?”

“What? Oh, yeah I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right?”

“Obviously.”

\----

“Um, where are you going with this?”

“Turn it off, Asriel.”

“Huh? Turn of the camera…? Okay.”

\----

“You’re doubting me?”

“No! I’d never doubt you, Chara, never!”

\----

How pathetic were all three, bawling their eyes out.

“I w-want to see my home’s flowers again...They were pretty.”

\----

It was like that one time you and Asriel were fighting for the remote, trying to be in control.

You nearly killed them, all those disgusting faces.

And he stopped you.

He smiled.

 

 

This wasn’t according to plan! How DARE he disobey YOU?!

 

And then, you felt something strange. Your being and essence being pulled away.

This was death, wasn’t it?

\----

It was dark and slimy. Was this Hell?

Probably, it was boring, so it must be.

You saw a familiar figure in the distance, and smiled.

\----

Soon, your movements had stopped completely, and you felt pulled away again.

\----

You looked down on the small child, who looked quite like you. Which made sense, they were your relative, somehow.

“Hey, Frisk.”

“Huh?”

You were their not-imaginary friend. And it was hilarious.

You coughed out a small, bloody, flower, and handed it to the child.

“Eat this! It’s super-duper yummy!”

Of course, they couldn’t.

You’d have to deal with them now, huh? How wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i was sick sorry


End file.
